The One
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: He was evil, manipulative, uncaring and downright cruel.. but as she stared down at the beautiful silver chain that was linked around her slender wrist as a bracelet, she couldn't help but ponder the thought, that maybe, just maybe.. he was the one forher


**The One.**  
>KlausxCaroline.<br>**Disclaimer;** I don't own TVD!

* * *

><p>A low wind spread through Mystic Falls, Virginia and way out in the middle of a dense woodland, a young blonde girl sat alone on a log, her feet propped up against a tree trunk. Her pretty blue eyes scanned through the distance in front of her, watching as the fluffy white cloud drifted through the sky. She was clearly deep in thought. A cell phone began to ring, knocking the blonde from her trance. She reached down and pulled the phone from her jeans pocket. Clicking 'answer', she put the phone to her ear.<p>

"Where are you!" A female voice practically screamed down the phone.

"Hey to you too, Elena," The girl smiled, laughing lightly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Care, tell me where you are, I'll come get you!"

"I'm a big girl, Elena..." Caroline Forbes had to admit, she knew how much Elena cared about her, but she hated being treated like a child.

"Caroline, I know that!" The blonde heard Elena sigh over the phone. "Believe me, I know how capable you are of taking care of yourself... you're a vampire! You're a strong, independent individual and boy, can you kick some ass!" Caroline giggled lightly.

"I'm glad someone has finally figured out that I'm not just some useless mean girl.."

"Care, stop it! You know we all love you just the way you are! You're an important part of our little team!" The line was silent and Elena sighed. "Caroline... Care, are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Caroline! Were you even listening to me!"

"Sorry.."

"Caroline, what's wrong? You can talk to me, you know?" Elena's voice had turned soft and nurturing, in the motherly tone she used so often.

"Nothing is wrong.." Caroline replied. "So just please, Elena, let it go."

"Oh come on! I've known you since the first grade! You're one of my best friends. I know when something is wrong with you.. so come on! Spit it out!"

"Okay, fine." Caroline took a deep breath, readying herself. "What would you say to me if I told you I thought I was in love.." A squeal from the other line alarmed Caroline and made her jump slightly.

"Oh my god, seriously! This is great... I knew something was up with you and now I know why! This is fantas-"

"With Klaus..." Caroline interrupted and immediately the line went deathly silent. The blonde vampire gulped lightly, regretting saying anything. She knew how Elena would react and really, Caroline couldn't blame her. She hated Klaus after everything he had done and Caroline herself was shocked at her recent feelings.. after all, not a month ago, she hated Klaus too.

"Caroline, have you been taking any type of drugs... I mean, I know you're a vampire and all but I think you're maybe off you're nut.."

"Elena, I've not taken anything!"

"Well then, have you been drinking?"

"No!"

"Please... tell me you're kidding!"

"I'm being serious."

"No... No! Caroline, are you _CRAZY_! He's a sadistic, murderer... A- A monster!"

"What does that make me then, Elena? I'm a vampire too.. I've killed people too!"

"Caroline! You are _nothing_ like him!"

"That's where you're wrong... I might be on Stefan's 'bunny diet', but I'm still a vampire.. We all are! Me, Stefan, Damon.. Klaus, we're all monsters, it's who we are!"

"I know that, Care. I just think it's wrong to think he's a real person that's all... after what he's done to us all."

"But that's just it.. He is a real person! You might not think he has feelings, but deep down inside, he does!"

"Be realistic... could a person with feelings kill people in cold blood just because they stood in his way... think about it, Care! He _killed _Jenna... he tried to kill Jeremy, got Alaric mowed down by a speeding car.. and he almost killed you with that stupid Hybrid Bite! That was his fault remember! Tyler's sire bond to him... everything! It's all his fault!"

"Stop it, Elena! Just stop!" Pulling the phone from her ear, she quickly clicked reject before throwing the phone at the ground so hard, it smashed. "Oh, great." She muttered staring down at the pieces of her cellphone that now lay in the grass.

In some ways, Caroline knew that Elena was right with everything she had said about Klaus. He was evil, manipulative, uncaring and downright cruel... but as she stared down at the beautiful silver chain that was linked around her slender wrist as a bracelet, she couldn't help but ponder the thought, that maybe, just maybe... he was the one for her.

* * *

><p><strong>i know, this sucks really bad, but i really just had to write something.<br>to the people who are currently reading 'home sweet home', i'm sorry about the lack of update... my laptop decided it wanted to break and now it's in repair... all the written out chapters of home sweet home are on that laptop... so until i get it back, no new updates i'm afraid! **

**anyway, really like this coupling, i think they're adorable. When i write another Klaus/Caroline... i promise, Klaus will actually be in it ;)  
>review... maybe. i know it sucks though :L<br>-dreamer  
><strong>


End file.
